degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jackblaze/Episode 3 (Chapter 3) of Degrassi my way
'Episode 3-Still Got The Love Problem ' We start chapter 3 at the Dot in the morning minutes before the start of school, where we find Daniel Meyers and Jack Gray having a conversation. "Hey Pete two coffees that dont suck" requested Daniel as he and Jack continue their conversation. "So you and Anya, what happened after you took her home" which drew a quick response from Jack "nothing, absolutely nothing" as his head sunk onto the counter. Peter approached with the coffees"two coffees and if you want good coffee go somewhere else" "thanks" replied Daniel with a chuckle "so when are you going to make your move on Anya" "never, me and Sav have been friends from our Lakehurst days and you may not have known us back then but we were really close"-Jack "and anyway she is just getting over her fake baby problems" "great idea, you dont wont to lose your friends over a girl dude" added Peter as he cleaned the counter "ok then heres your money and i wouldn't take advice from a guy who ran both his girlfriends across the world" joked Daniel as he placed the money in Peter"s hand "whatever dude go to school" said Peter as Jack and Daniel leave The Dot. As the two leave they pass Bianca and Fitz who walk into The Dot "go ahead im going to use the bathroom" said Daniel as he walked back inside. As Daniel walks to the bathroom he passes Bianca who heads in the same direction/ "B, where you going" shouted Fitz across the room in which was ignored as Bianca continued walking. Daniel and Bianca met around the corner "shouldn't you be getting to school?" asked Daniel as he and Bianca get closer "wow, my boyfriend acting like my mom" responded Bianca as the two gets nose to nose in distance. "i'm sure your mom dosen't do this"-Daniel The two start to kiss but Daniel stops her to and comments "see you at school" as he walks away which drew a little smile from Bianca. At Media Immursion Lab As the bell starts to ring the students pack up and begin to leave. "Ok class remember to read page 71-80 for tomorrows class" instructed Ms. Oh as the students walk through the door. "oh Ms. Oh how you are so beautiful" commented Andre before bieng cut off by Ms Oh who responded angrily "are you serious, Andre go to your next class" "sorry Ms. Oh i'll take him to class" said Leia as she drags him into the halls "is that what your going to do all day?" she asked as they trolled through the halls "that is just what i do to pass the time"-Andre "whatever, are we still going to study at the library today?"-Leia "no, me and Blue are going to hunt for girls, and there he is now" answered Andre as he walks to Blue whiling waving bye to Leia who sighed in sadness. Anya approaches her. "someone looks dissapionted that her new friend is gone"-Anya "i'm not, i just think he should be focusing on his school work first"-Leia "i bet you wouldn't mind if he was hanging out with you" teased Anya as the pair enter class. "maybe you'll perk up after some larping"-Anya "Princess Carilla always makes me happy"-Leia Hours later at the end of the school day. In the school parking lot. Jack, Daniel and Sav walk out of school having an argument about some pointless topic like chickens and eggs until they look up and see Bianca waiting beside Daniels jeep. "Dude, why is Bianca Bianca! leaning against your truck?" asked Sav as the Trio got closer to the vehicle. "maybe he has a secret girlfriend" joked Jack which made Sav start to laugh as well but the two realised the serious look on Daniels face. "wait she isn't?"-Jack "she is?"-Sav Their questions were answered as Bianca gives him a kiss and gets in the jeep. "sorry Sav change of plans get a ride home from Jack"-Daniel "why?"-Sav "my schedule has just gotten tighter" responds Daniel as he drives away "that sly dog, wow" commented Jack as he walks to his bike "so, how are you getting home" "aren't you taking me home?"-Sav "no way, this is a one man bike"- replied Jack as he rides off "wait, im supposed to walk" shouted Sav as Jack gets further and further. "oh man" END OF CHAPTER 3 So leave a comment tell me what you think i can take the criticism and since i have not got the response i wanted this may be my last chapter. Category:Blog posts